Meet you Again Dad
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Perang dunia ke 4 hampir selesai. Juubi telah dikalahkan. Namun, bagaimana jika ada sebuah masalah baru saat kenyataan pahit datang bahwa ia harus melawan Sang ayah? CANON/ terinspirasi dari chapter 618 / Warning : Full fighting, One shot.


Meet you Again, Dad..

The story by : Uzumaki Julianti-san

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Minato

Genre : Family x Hurt/ comfort

A/N : Terinspirasi dari chapter 618. Ini mungkin bisa disebut prediksi. ^_^

Warning : CANON, full fight, EYD, DLL

Happy Reading! ;)

Trang!

Kedua kunai itu saling menghantam satu sama lain. Membuat suara dentingan nyaring oleh hantaman kunai yang digenggamannya.

Trang!

Sekali lagi, namun. Tetap sang kunai menembus tubuh lawannya. Sementara itu, Sang pemuda pirang, lawannya hanya berdecak kesal.

"Menyerahlah. Karena apapun akhirnya, kau tetap akan kalah.."

"Heh! tak akan!"

Hampir saja Naruto, pemuda pirang tersebut terkena serangan balasan dari lawannya, Obito. Juubi, hewan berekor 10 itu telah mereka musnahkan. Dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk menyerang kedua musuh nista tersebut.

Tep!

Baru saja serangan dari Naruto itu akan telak mengenai Obito, sebuah genggaman tangan kekar sudah menggenggam tangannya dan mengarahkan pukulannya kepada perut pemuda pirang itu. Namun, dengan mudah Naruto dapat menghindarinya seraya meloncat kebelakang. Iapun menatap sosok yang hampir melukainya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Dan seketika, pandangan iris saphirenyapun terbelalak tak percaya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Yang,menurutnya, takkan bertemu lagi dengan sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang mempunyai fisik sama dengannya.

Ya, dia adalah ayahnya.

Tubuh Naruto membeku tatkala menatap pria dihadapannya. Dan bukan pemuda pirang itu saja, bahkan hampir semua Shinobi terperangah tak percaya.

"Yo, yondaime-sama?" tanya salah satu Shinobi dengan terbata. Bahkan Narutopun hanya terdiam tak bergeming menatap sosok ayahnya itu. Ia dapat merasakan perubahan dari sang ayah. Apalagi dari matanya.

Sontak Narutopun menggeram kesal. Tangannya mengepal hebat.

Edo Tensei ...

"Brengsek! Madara sialan!" geraman dari sang pemuda pirang itu tengah terdengar, namun begitu pelan. Hinata yang berada di dekatnyapun tak sengaja mendengarnya. Iapun mengernyit heran seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? apa kau mengenal yondaime-sama?" tanya Hinata lembut. Namun Naruto tak mengubris pertanyaannya. Dia hanya menatap geram kepada sosok dihadapannya itu.

Sementara Madara yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya terpaku di tempat. Ia tak menyangka, Yondaime yang selama ini tak dapat di Edo Tensei sekarang berada di depannya. Yah, walaupun begitu, Obito tetaplah murid Minato.

"Haloo. Ouh! ternyata selama ini kau adalah Obito ya! dan yang disampingmu itu Madara bukan?" suara berat itu membuat Obito, Madara dan semua Shinobi, terutama Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Dan didapatinya Orochimaru dan tim Taka, serta ketiga Hokage Edo Tensei yang telah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Orochimaru ..." desis Obito sinis. Sama, Naruto hanya menatap sang pria ular itu dengan tajam.

"Huh! kalian tak usah memasang tampang seperti itu. Akan kubuktikan, siapa yang terkuat disini!" teriak Orochimaru seraya merapal segel. Membuat keempat Hokage itu berlari menuju para Shinobi. Menyerangnya.

"Kenapa sewaktu Naruto tengah menyerangku, kau melindungiku?" tanya Obito yang sukses membuat Orochimaru terkekeh geli.

"Tujuan kita sama. Menguasai aliansi Shinobi! jadi, buat apa aku menyerangmu?" ujar sang pria ular itu dengan santai. Tak menyadari bahwa pemuda raven dibelakangnya tengah menatap intens sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Hingga akhirnya, iris saphire dan onix itu bertemu.

"Sasuke ..." ujar Naruto menengadah. Namun, sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sang sahabat.

"Awas Naruto!" betapa terkejutnya pemuda pirang itu tatkala ia menoleh, sebuah kunai bermata tiga mulai melesat kearahnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih tetkejut, suara bariton itu berasal dari suara,

Sang ayah...

"Tou-san?"

Set!

Brak!

"Jangan lengah Naruto!" Naruto tak menyangka, baru saja ia berbicara, ayahnya telah berada dibelakangnya seraya mengikat lengannya erat. Anehnya, Naruto tak melawan sama sekali.

Rupanya, melawan sang ayah adalah hal paling terberat yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Maafkan tou-san Naruto. Tubuh tou-san bergerak sendiri. Tou-san tak dapat mengendalikannya. Maaf, anakku ..." lirih Minati pelan. Seketika wajah pucat bagaikan mayat hidup itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"..." diam, tak bergeming. Itu yang pemuda pirang ini rasakan. Tatapannya hampa. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Seandainya tou-san tak menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhmu. Kau pasti tidak akan-"

"Tidak tou-san. Justru aku merasa beruntung dengan hal itu. Aku dan Kyuubi, sudah berteman ..." perkataan dari sang putra itu sukses membuat Minato terbelalak. Sontak iapun menyunggingkan bibirnya.

'Kau sudah melampaui tou-san Naruto ...' batin Minato sumringah. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Segel aku Naruto ..."

"Eh?! tapi tou-san-"

"Segel aku secepatnya selagi kau bi-"

"AKU TIDAK BISA TOU-SAAN!" teriakan dari Naruto sukses memotong perkataan sang ayah. Sontak semua shinobipun menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Tou-san?' batin semua para Shinobi itu bersamaan. Sungguh, mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui jika ayah dari Naruto itu adalah Hokage keempat. Kini, jelaslah sudah pertanyaan yang sering menghantui para penduduk desa tentang kemiripan antara Naruto dengan Hokage keempat.

"Naruto?!" perkataan dari Naruto itu juga sukses membuat Sakura terperangah. Ia baru pertama kali melihat langsung Hokage pertama, kedua dan keempat. Biasanya ia melihat para Hokage terdahulu itu disebuah foto. Namun, Sakura hanya dapat berdecak kagum tatkala melihat Hokage keempat itu. Tampan. Ya, lebih tampan daripada apa yang ia lihat di foto.

Kembali kepertarungan, disana Minato terus-menerus menyerang Naruto dengan jurusnya.

Akan tetapi, bukannya melawan, Naruto hanya menghindarinya saja.

Dan itu membuat Minato menggeram kesal.

"Kau harus menyegel tou-san Naruto! jangan menghindar terus-menerus layaknya pecundang seperti itu!"

"Tapi, tou-san-"

"Kau akan kelelahan dengan menghindariku seperti it-" seketika perkataan Minato berhenti tatkala sebuah tangan kekar mendekapnya erat. Pria itupun hanya diam menanggap dekapan hangat dari sang putra. Dan ingin rasanya ia membalas dekapan sang putra. Namun, apa daya? ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Aku ingin lebih lama. Bersama tou-san ..." lirih Naruto tetap mendekap sang ayah. Seketika pandangannya menjadi sendu.

"Naruto ..."

Dug!

"Ugh!"

"CEPAT MENYINGKIRR!" teriakan sang ayah membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Seketika iris saphirenya terbelalak tatkala melihat rasengan di tangan sang ayah.

"Cih." decih Naruto seraya beranjak berdiri. Menghindar dari serangan sang ayah. Dengan memantapkan hati, ia berujar.

"Aku akan berusaha melawanmu tou-san ..." ujarnya mantap. Memulai merapal segel.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." seketika, duplikatnya muncul dengan membawa rasengan ditangannya masing-masing. Berlari menuju sang ayah.

Set!

Hilang. Terus seperti itu hingga ia tahu penyebab segel teleportasi itu.

'Kunai itu?' batinnya. Segera ia menyiapkan mode bijuunya seraya meraih kunai bermata tiga itu. Dan tahu reaksi Minato saat melihat anaknya berubah seperti itu?

Ya, hampir seluruh paras tampannya menatap tak percaya pada anaknya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Mulutnya menganga dan membeku.

"Naruto ..."

"Sudah kubilang tou-san, aku dan kyuu-ah! namanya Kurama sudah berteman." ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan segel yang melekat di kunai bermata tiga itu. Ia lalu merobek segel tersebut lalu menginjaknya.

"Dengan ini tou-san tak dapat-"

Set!

"Tidak Naruto. Aku sudah memasang segel dipunggungmu ..."

"?!"

Duakk!

"Ukh." telak. Tendangan Minato telak mengenai perutnya. Mau tak mau, ia merintih kesakitan.

"Ugh. Sial ..." mulai beranjak berdiri. Naruto memasang pose ala bertarungnya. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya. Seketika mini rasenganshuriken telah muncul tepat diatas jari telunjuknya. Saat jurus perputarannya itu telah sempurna, ia lemparkan mini rasenganshuriken itu tepat ke ayahnya.

Lagi, Minato tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya lagi. Bola itu, seperti rasengan, namun sangat kecil.

'Apa Naruto berhasil mengembangkannya?' batin hokage keempat itu seraya menteleportasikannya lagi.

Hinata yang melihat adegan pertarungan antara anak dan ayah itu hanya menatap sendu. Sungguh, ia ingin membantu Naruto. Begitu juga lainnya. Tapi, melawan Hokage pertama, kedua dan ketiga bukanlah hal mudah. Ia dan yang lainnya masih berusaha melawan para Hokage terdahulu itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan, melihat sang ayah menteleportasikan dirinya dengan Hiraishin no jutsu itu membuat Naruto menyeringai.

Ia tahu, sasarannya akan dibelakangnya lagi.

Set!

"Kau pasti bisa menghentikanku Naruto."

Set!

"Tentu saja! tou-san ..." entah keberapa kali Minato dikejutkan oleh kemampuan Naruto. Dengan secepat kilat, Minato yang semula berada di belakang Naruto, mulai berubah menjadi Naruto yang berada di belakang Minato hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Sekali lagi, Minato tersenyum.

Naruto telah menyiapkan rasengan di tangannya. Siap meluncurkannya kepada sang ayah. Namun, hampir beberapa centi lagi rasengan itu telak mengenai Sang ayah yang telah berbalik menatapnya, Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming hingga rasengan itu menghilang.

"Naruto ..." Minato hanya menatap anaknya dengan Nanar. Pasti. Pasti sangat sulit untuk melukai ayah kandungnya.

"Aku tak sanggup tou-san." lirih Naruto parau. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat menyerangku, kau akan terluka Naruto."

"Tetap aku tak bisa tou-san."

"Tapi kau-"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, AKU TAK BISAA!" bentakan dari Naruto membuat Minato terbungkam.

"APA TOU-SAN TAK MENGERTI BETAPA BERATNYA AKU HARUS MELUKAI AYAH KANDUNGKU SENDIRI?!" teriakan dari Naruto begitu menyakitkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata telah mengalir di kedua pelupuk saphirenya.

"Walaupun kau dipengaruhi Edo Tensei, tetap kau adalah tou-sanku! tou-san yang aku rindukan selama ini! tou-san yang pernah aku lihat haya 1 kali seumur hidupku!" perkataan dari Naruto membuat perasaan menyesal Minato yang telah hilang kembali menghantuinya lagi. Ia menatap nanar putra semata wayangnya.

"Naruto ... Maafkan tou-san. Maafkan tou-san yang selama ini meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tanpa kasih sayang ..." ujar Minato parau. Tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tak menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Tou-san tahu, kau pasti akan dijauhi semua penduduk karena monstet yang ada dalam tubuhmu." seketika wajah yang semula sendu menjadi sumringah. "Tapi tou-san yakin, bahwa kau akan menjadi pahlawan suatu hari nanti!" imbuhnya.

"Dan ternyata, apa yang tou-san inginkan tercapai! kau telah dijadikan pahlawan oleh penduduk desa- ralat! bahkan semua aliansi shinobi! tou-san bangga padamu!" ujar Minato senang. Memberikan senyum lebar khas Naruto kepada putranya.

"Tou-san ..." Naruto tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia terperangah tatkala mendengar penuturan dari Sang ayah.

Set!

"!?"

"!?"

Tak tahu kenapa, tubuh Minato telah terkelupas oleh berlembar-lembar kertas. Dari kakinya, hingga sekarang ke lututnya.

"Ba, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Naruto tak percaya. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya, kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyegelku."

"Eh?"

Minato menatap putranya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto, tou-san yakin kau dapat mengalahkan Madara dan,," Minato menoleh sejenak kearah Obito. "Muridku. Kau sudah melampaui tou-sanmu sendiri. Dan mungkin, kau dapat mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi Hokage." perkataan dari sang ayah membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan buliran air matanya.

"Tou, tou-san ..."

Setengah tubuh Minato telah hilang. Dan disaat telah mencapai sepertiga dari leher Minato. Pria itu tersenyum kepada sang putra untuk terakhir kalinya dan mendekap tubuh Sang putra dengan hangat.

"Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi ..." ujar Minato dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

"Sayonara, Naruto ..." hilang, telah hilang sepenuhnya tubuh sang ayah. Dekapannya terasa begitu hampa dan dingin. Saat ia membuka mata saphire indahnya.

Ayahnya telah lenyap.

Pemuda pirang itu menerawang. Menatap langit biru yang senada dengan irisnya. Seketika, ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, tou-san ..."

OWARI!

Yah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ngebayang jika Naruto ketemu ayahnya dan bertarung dengannya. X)

Huahh, walaupun ada yang salah dan adegan fightingnya kurang. Maklum, saya ngetik di sekolah.. :3

So, Mind To Review?


End file.
